Moonlight
by jessmacbarn12
Summary: Laurent bit Bella when he was doing Victoria’s bidding, now Bella must live life without Edward, and as a young vampire. Takes place during New Moon. Review please.
1. The beginning

Title: Moonlight

Summary: Laurent bit Bella when he was doing Victoria's bidding, now Bella must live life without Edward, and as a young vampire. Takes place during New Moon. Review please.

Claim: I own nothing.

A.N.: I had been turning this idea in my head for a while, and I read a story Dead but Not Gone, with sort of the same idea I had. So now I finally have decided that I would write it. Dead but Not Gone is an awesome Twilight fanfic. Check it out.

Setting: In the middle of New Moon, in the meadow.

I stood in the meadow thankful I was alone. How could I explain to Jacob why I had fallen apart here, so suddenly? Interrupting my thoughts a figure approached. At first I hoped for the figure to be the one I needed to see here. Next I felt fear, and then recognition.

"Laurent!" I cried in surprised pleasure. I should have been scared.

"Bella?" Laurent looked at me curiously, and astonished.

"You remember." I said pleased. He grinned.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He started walking towards me. His face was the most beautiful face I'd seen in what felt like an eternity. I kept studying his features, something was out of place. Laurent continued, "When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh, they did." I managed to say, while my wound started tearing to shreds, at the mention of their name.

"Hmmmm. They left you?" Laurent wondered aloud.

"Lie," said the beautiful voice from my memory. I listened to the voice.

"No, They come back to visit often."

"The house smelled like it had been vacant for awhile."

"Lie better than that," urged the velvet voice. I listened again.

"I'll mention to Carlisle your visit. He'll be sorry he missed you. Did you like Alaska?" All of a sudden it struck me, his eyes were different, dark red not golden.

"I did enjoy it, but I'm here on a favor for a friend." Laurent smiled and took a deliberate step forward.

"Don't. Move." purred the voice in my head.

"Did Victoria find you?" I regretted the question immediately.

"Funny you mention her. She's the friend I was talking about."

"What's the favor?" I asked trying to distract him. Laurent smiled.

"She is sort of put out with you. You see Bella, James was her mate, and Edward killed him. So she wants to kill you mate for mate. She will be mad im doing this now."

"Why not let her kill me?" I choked out.

"Well, I was in the middle of hunting... and you do smell so good."

"Threaten him," his delusional voice ordered.

"He'll know it was you." I whispered. "You won't get away with this."

"And why not?" Laurent asked and his smile grew wider.

"BEG!" his voice cried urgently.

"Please," I begged.

"Bella, I'll make it quick. I'm doing you a favor really, if you knew what Victoria had planned for you." Laurent paused in disgust. I stared at him in horror, frozen in my place. Laurent came towards me, I could barely think as the hallucinations growls became louder. Before I could comprehend what happened, Laurent had bitten into my neck, I slowly sunk to the ground. The fire slowly started crawling through my veins. As the pain intensified, my eyes blurred and I could barely tell that Laurent had run away. The fire was burning. My instinct told me to crawl away into the forest, and not make any sounds. I muffled my screams and crawled into the forest. I buried my head into the moss floor of the forest, and tried to hide. The fire was burning my body. If I'm on fire why am I not dead yet? I struggled to stay awake, but the pain grew and eventually I slipped into the darkness.

I woke up, and pushed myself off of the ground slowly. I looked around, my eyesight a hundred times better than before. How long has it been since I've been here? I started walking, and sprinted to a run, I was running like them. The trees sped past me, and the wind blew through my hair. I came upon three deer feeding, and my hunger took over me, I sprinted for them. I had two down in no time, and started feeding. I didn't know what I was doing instinct took over. I wished the third one would just come to me, and it did to my surprise. Unwillingly the third deer walked towards me, as if it had no mind of it's own, it did everything I wanted it to do. The deer came towards me and placed its neck in front of my face. I tried to linger the moment, but the blood pulsing through the animals neck was too much for me to pause. I knew what I had become, I am one of them, and I didn't want it. This wasn't supposed to happen like this.

I can't go home again, no more careless Rene no more Charlie, no more Jacob. Oh no, Jacob! I have to leave...if they find me. I took a moment of despair then ran, as fast I could. I followed the trails of the forest towards Port Angeles. I stopped a few times to feed. Hopefully, if I were full, I wouldn't have the urge to feed on humans. When I was human, I didn't have to eat even if I felt hungry, why should a vampire be any different? I started to come out of the forest toward the road, it was night time, so there were no cars. As I walked the streets, I decided to go towards the lake. It must be about one in the morning. I walked slowly, human speed.

"Excuse me," said a young girl. I smelled the air, this girl was not human. The girl had blonde hair that curled and went to her shoulders. Her lips were full, her skin, looked the same as mine did. She had a cute button nose, and her eyes were golden, not red. She fed on animals. She looked human except for her skin, and the bruise like shadows under eyes. I waited for her to continue." I am Danielle. I am passing by. Would you like to go somewhere private we could talk?" I shook my head, yes. I followed her and she led me back into the forest. She stopped once the trees covered us. "I am from Vermont. I am traveling here, because I had to re-locate."

"I am Bella, I live here. I was just created." I paused; Danielle gave me an encouraging smile.

"Well, perhaps we could pair up. I was born in 1859, and died in 1864. So, I have some experience." She laughed, her laugh was soft and musical, and it reminded me of someone I once knew. "I only eat on animals, when I went to the Voultri I met someone named Carlisle, he only ate animals. I followed his lead. We can always rise above what was giving to us, he told me. I very much agree with his philosophy. So, if you would like to stay with me, you must only eat animals as I, I refuse to see humans being hurt by what I am." I nodded.

"I agree, with you." Was all I said. The wind blew through the forest, and I knew I had a new life.


	2. Alice

Title: Moonlight

Summary: Laurent bit Bella when he was doing Victoria's bidding, now Bella must live life without Edward, and as a young vampire. Takes place during New Moon. Review please.

Claim: I own nothing.

A.N.: Second Chapter to this story. I decided to complete four chapter to this story, then ever other chapter update betweenthis story and my other one. (: I have a picture of Danielle, go to my profile if you care to see it.

I walked slowly through the forest, Danielle was walking beside me. The forest was dark, and perfect for my mood. I felt like sulking.

"So, do you care to share your story?" Danielle looked at me and smiled. I looked straight ahead ignoring the fact that her eyes were on me.

"I don't have a story." I grumbled. She laughed her soft, musical laugh.

"The more anger and sadness towards the past you carry in your heart, the less you are capable of loving in the present." I stood for a moment in the middle of the forest, as I stopped so did Danielle. I was thinking about the past and how much it would hurt to get it out, and the whole started ripping in my dead heart. Danielle looked at me, with sadness, almost as if she knew what I went through and was going through. She opened her mouth to speak, and for a moment no sound came out. "I have all the time in the world, we can talk."

"I don't know if I can talk about it." She smiled at me, and I grimaced back. "It is a long story." She shrugged, and sat down on the moss, in the middle of the forest. I did the same. "My story, starts before I moved here." Danielle raised her thin eyebrows. "I lived with my mother Renne, but she fell in love with Phil. Phil travels a lot for his job, and Renne missed him, so I moved here with my father Charlie. Even though I hated it here, in Forks. I met the Cullens." I paused, grabbed my stomach, this is going to hurt. "I don't know if you met Edward Cullen, but at first I thought he hated me. It turns out he didn't he only wanted my blood so much he thought that I was temptation to fail. I figured out what he was, and once I knew his secret, we started dating. James was visiting in town, and liked my blood, and Edward threatened him. We went on a wild chase, I surrended myself to James, and he bit me. But, I didn't turn, Edward saved me, he sucked the venom out. Edward killed Jasper. I love him so much. I don't know what happened. I turned 18, and I got a paper cut, and his brother attacked me, and then they all left Forks. I didn't get to say good-bye to any of them. There were my family," I was barely audible to myself, but I knew Danielle could hear me. "James' mate Victoria wanted revenge, mate for mate, and wanted to kill me. She sent out a hunchman Laurent, and he bit me. For some reason, he didn't finish, he ran away. I knew he would come back to find me and finish me off, so I hide. When I was able to I ran away towards Port Angeles, and met you." I didn't realize how fast I must have been talking, because I thought that story would have taken a lot longer. The whole didn't tear to shreds this time, it only ripped.

"That is quite a story. I knew Edward, very nice gentleman. Why did they leave, was there an accident?" I breathed in and out. "Sorry, do you feel a little better?" I nodded, even though I didn't know the answer myself. Danielle continued, "The thing people forget is how good it can feel when you finally set secrets free. Whether good or bad, at least they're out in the open. And once your secrets are out in the open, you don't have to hide behind them anymore. The problem with secrets is even when you think you're in control, you're not."

"I think it's time to go." Danielle nodded and we both stood up. "Do you have a place where you live?" I asked Danielle slowly.

"Kind of, I built my own house in the forest." She smiled. A five year old can build a house?

"What?" I asked confused. She laughed, and motioned me to follow her. I did. She started running in a different direction, and I knew I had to follow her. It wasn't long before we came upon a house in the middle of the forest. I don't think this was the same forest of Forks, the foilage changed a bit. This forest was more dark. The house was a small house, it was made of logs. There were two windows facing us, and a wooden door. I guess if you live long enough, even for a five years old, you can build a house. I like it, it seems perfect for my new needs.

"I built this a long time ago, this was my first house, on my own." Danielle walked inside the house, and I followed her. "I was bored here and went east, to Vermont, every now and then I switch back and forth between my homes."

"But, how did you manage, six year olds can't do a lot, or get away with a lot?" I was beginning to feel that Danielle could do anything she wanted. She laughed.

"You want to know my story?" She paused and I shook my head, yes. "I was born in 1859, two years before the American Civil War. My father was young, and sent to the army. He was one of the first to die. He left my mother and I alone. She blamed him, and me. I was only two, but she made her sister come and get me. My aunt raised me, when I was bitten I was five years old. I don't remember who, or where, or even why. I was bitten, and at first I couldn't control my hunger, I killed my Aunt, I had no idea why, and I was scared. I ran into a girl my age, at night, after the night I killed my family. She brought me to Italy with her. She helped me understand. I was unhappy in Italy. When I met Carlisle he changed my way of thinking, by the time I met him I had been un-living for 59 years. I understood a lot. I moved to the new world after Carlisle left. Aro helped me move, I wanted to be close to Carlisle as a contact, he offered me to live with him. I declined. So, I moved close to him, this was when he was living in Alaska, and here I was only a little bit away. I built my house, in the forest so I would not be tempted to feed on humans. I became used to hunting on animals. Now, I can ignore humans all together. It took me awhile to build this house. But, I was a vampire, I can pick up a tree if I wanted, so I built my house. After awhile, when I knew I could live on my own I moved to Vermont. Carlisle and I still keep in contact every once in awhile." Danielle finished her story and moved to the kitchen. I was already sitting in the chair in a small livving room, the rooms were small.

"Wow."

"Yes, I know, wow." She laughed. "Follow me, you can sleep in my guest room, I only have five rooms, so you will be able to find you way around easy enough. That was the living room, and the kitchen. Here is the bathroom. My room, and here is your room." Danielle opened the door. The room was small, there was a closet on the right side, a drawer to the left, on the drawer was a stereo, and a bed in the middle of the room. "Since you live here now, you can change the room around, if you want to. I realized you don't have any bags of clothes, if you want your clothes I can go and grab them from your house, or we can go shopping." Danielle smiled, at the thought of shopping i'm sure. I think I once knew someone that eager to shop with/for me.

"I am going to go back tommorow." I said sternly, she shrugged and walked out of my room. I laid down on my bed, I closed my eyes. I wish I was invisible, I wish I didn't have to deal with this problem, I hope Charlie is taking this well, and Renne. I couldn't fight the feeling that something was wrong, I could feel it, and it's driving me crazy. I jumped out of my bed, and found Danielle in her room, I opened her door, and she looked up from the computer screen confused, then scared.

"Danielle, I have to go-" She looked around.

"Bella? Where are you?" I looked at her, what was she talking about.

"I'm right here," I said and I felt more energized.

"Bella, your power. You can become invisivble, I couldn't see you. Then you came out of thin air." I couldn't tell either she was really impressed or still scared. I smiled, then shrugged.

"I'm leaving tonight to go to Forks, I have to." I knew she understood, after what she has been through, she must understand. She nodded and turned back towards the computer screen. "I will be back, I promise." As soon as I said that I was out the door. Now, how do I become invisible do I think it, and I am. Is it that simple? I was running towards Forks, Victoria is still out there. Oh no! What if she tries to hurt Charlie? I have to go back, I have to protect him. I am an idiot, why did I leave him there, alone. Oh no! I continued my thought, of wanting to be invisible and then I was, I could feel it. I arrived in Forks within 30 minuetes of running. I was worn out, running and staying invisble was horrible. I found my house soon enough. I went to the window, the rain was getting harder outside, so I went to the porch, Charlie was in his chair. The tv was on, but Charlie wasn't looking at the tv. There was something in his hands, it was a picture of me. It was of Charlie and I, I had _him_ take that picture of Charlie and I. I wanted to go inside and hug him so badly. I was thankful he was safe though. I walked off of the porch and went to my bedroom, I jumped up, and climbed in through the window. My room was a mess, my clothes were on the floor, and my things were all out of place. My luggage was under the bed, I grabbed it.

"I can't believe this." I muttered to myself. I put clothes in my bag. I ran out as soon as I could. Where is there a place I can go, be myself, not to far in town in case Victoria comes back for Charlie. The old Cullens house would be perfect, except it might hurt. But I need to be in this area for Charlie. I ran towards what I knew to be the Cullen's house.

The house, was just as they left it. The furniture meant something to me, it was just like me, they didn't care to bring it along with them. I stayed in the living room, I won't go upstairs if I can help it. I want to be seen again. My energy picked up. My bags were on the side of the couch, and I sat on the couch waiting for daylight. Someone pulled in the drive-way, I ran upstairs, and hide in Carlisle's office, I want to be invisble. Someone went in through the back door, and came forward. I heard someone scream.

"This is my house, I know someone is in here, and I have a weapon, show yourself!" It was Alice, I could imagine Alice closing her eyes to see if I would show myself. "BELLA!!!" Alice screamed, and I knew I would. I ran down the stairs and dropped my power.

"Oh, Alice." I said and we hugged. Alice was here, and I knew I would be okay.

_A.N.: I know it's short, so I give you a choice. Vote, do you want me to re-do, or continue. If you want me to continue, and you have some ideas, go ahead and share them. Send them in a pm, e-mail, or review._

_Sorry for spelling mistakes._


	3. Italy!

Title: Moonlight

Title: Moonlight

Summary: Laurent bit Bella when he was doing Victoria's bidding, now Bella must live life without Edward, and as a young vampire. Takes place during New Moon. Review please.

Claim: I own nothing.

_A.N.: Third chapter sorry it has taken so long to update._

Alice was so happy to see me. As I was her, it felt good to be with someone who I knew. Alice hugged me, again and then she went to the white love seat.

"Come here Bella, though I'm happy to see you. Why are you like this?" She motioned to me. "What happened?"

I smiled, I was still so happy to see her. "Well, Laurent." I could hear the intake of her breath. I felt light and happy, someone I used to be. Alice reached for her cell phone. "Alice, they can't know. _Please_." Alice shook her head.

"It's too late, I already see them knowing. Well, finding out really, and not because of me." She laughed as she watched my face. "I see you met Danielle." I growled.

"Calm down, Bella. She is only trying to help. Tell me what happened first, then I will call." I sighed, there was no winning.

"Alright. I went to find the clearing Edward took to me, alone. Laurent found me he was hunting. But, he was sent to find me by Victoria. He was so hungry he bit me." I shortened the story considerably. Alice knew I was done. She reached for the phone.

"Carlisle, I'm with Bella, she's not dead. She's one of us." Alice was quiet and listened to Carlisle. "Okay," and Alice hung up the phone.

"Alice why are you here? You said I wasn't dead to Carlisle?" She sighed.

"Bella, I saw you jumping off of a cliff, awhile ago. I thought it was suicide, I came back to convince you not to, or make sure you were okay. Turns out your worse." She laughed her musical high-pitched laugh. I laughed with her, relief flooded through me. "Edward was very upset, and took off. Carlisle is going to try to reach him." She wasn't concerned so neither was I.

"So what do you want to do?" Alice asked me. "I think you might be stronger than me, I can't force you into any clothes any more." She made a face, and I laughed. Then Alice grew serious and grabbed the phone before it rang. It was Esme. I could hear Esme on the phone.

"He is gone to Italy. He won't listen. Alice, you must stop him." Alice hung up the phone. She dialed the airport in Seattle. "I need two airplane tickets to Italy. " The teller found four connecting flights to get us to Italy and booked it.

Alice and I jumped in her car as we speed toward Seattle. I didn't try to grab any of my things. The only thing I knew about Italy was the Voultri, and I didn't know much. I wondered about Alice's frantic reaction in silence, as she stayed on the phone with Esme, then Jasper.

"Alice," I quietly interrupted her phone call. "Why are we rushing to Italy? Edward will come back eventually won't he? I don't need to go, he wont want to see me." Alice kept her eyes forward as she hung up the phone.

"Edward is going to the Voultri to try to commit suicide. Bella you have no idea what Edwards been through the past month. He's been miserable; he refuses to talk to anyone and he wont look at any of us anymore. He wont let me, Jasper or Carlisle talk to him. He has talked with Emmett and Rose once. He thinks your dead, and he never had any intention of living if you died." Alice finished quickly, as I slowly understood that Edward was going to die.

I may be dead, but silent sobs hit my chest, and my breathing grew heavy. Alice gave me a quick side-glance. "Bella, calm down. Everything will be fine. We are going to stop him. Trust me, he wants to see you."

_A/N: Okay super short, and I haven't posted anything in such a long time so, here goes this chapter, and I will write it longer, I just wanted to get something up._


	4. The flight

**Chapter 4.  
The flight.**

_**I don't own a thing, not Meyers book, not Edward, not even a penny.  
So it wouldn't do any good to sue me.**_

My mind raced back to the day on the couch with Edward.

_Well, I wasn't going to live without you, _he had said as we watched Romeo and Juliet. _I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and provoke the Voultri. You don't provoke the Voultri, not unless you want to die. _

Alice grabbed my shoulders. "Bella I need you to go grab your I.D. We will stop him. I promise." But I knew as well as Alice did that it was an empty promise. I raced into the kitchen and grabbed my wallet, as Alice ran in haste to her car.

We made our flight with seconds to spare, and then the true torture began. The plane sat idle on the runway as the flight attendants strolled without a care up and down the aisles making sure everything was fit. Alice grabbed my hand, as I sat back and closed my eyes. "It's faster than running." She said low enough for me to hear. I nodded my head slowly, acknowledging that I heard her. Finally the plane rolled lazily to the gate for take-off. I tried to ignore Alice who was whispering to Jasper, in a fast hushed tone. Unfortunately I could hear everything she said, being a vampire had a downfall when it comes to hearing things you don't want to hear.

"Exactly, I think Bella is the only chance we have. If we have a chance… Ill do everything I can, but the odds aren't good." Alice surmised. "Don't follow me. I promise Jasper one way or another, I will get out. I love you." Alice hung up the phone and she sat back and closed her eyes.

"Who are these Voultri?" I demanded. "What makes them so much more dangerous than you or I?"

Alice took a deep breath and she stared out the window. Then she started… "The Voultri is the biggest coven known. They are like royalty. There are five of them, 3 men and the 2 women. Their love for power, I think, is what keeps them together. Not only is the 5, but they also have their guards which all have talent. They enforce all the rules." Alice said with a nod.

"There are rules?" I asked louder, as a man in the next aisle looked over at us.

Alice shook her head. "Maybe its too obvious. We just have to keep our existence a secret."

"And Edward is going to flout that in there own city." I finished for her.

"Let me concentrate, now. I'm trying to see what he's planning." Alice rolled her head back and closed her eyes. I watched her in fascination. Eventually she became motionless, as I sat back in my seat and watched the other people in the next aisle.

I saw a young couple holding hands, the women was resting her head on the mans shoulder. Envy shot up through me. It was so strong I started to cough back the urge to hurt them. Then I realized how hungry I really was. I hadn't eaten since before Alice came. I didn't get the urge to eat as much around humans. They didn't appeal to me. But the smell drifted through the plane and down the aisle. Alice opened her eyes and grabbed my shoulder.

"Get on the other side of me. And open up your window. Put your face as far out as you can. We will hunt as soon as we land, but then we must hurry to Volterra." I traded seats with Alice and did what I was told. I would rather think about blood and food and humans rather than my dead heart ripping in two again.

I couldn't anticipate anything, like Alice could. Maybe I might be able to save Edward. But I'm not that stupid to think that because I save him I can stay with him. I'm not more special than before, just different now. Nothing had changed between us. As the plane trip went on I closed my eyes and went into a trance.

"Bella!" Alice hissed. I snapped my eyes open, and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"No, its right. The Voultri are going to say no to Edwards request. And instead they're going to offer Edward a job. They think his talent could be useful." I could hear Alice getting more and more excited. "This is the first good news."

It wasn't enough to make me hopeful, to make me feel the relief she obviously felt. There was still so many ways we could be late too. The pilot finally came on over the intercom, announcing our immediate landing. The seat belt lights dimmed. Once off the plane I started growing anxious.

"How far away is Florence to Volterra?"

"That depends on how fast you drive." Alice grinned as she nodded towards a yellow Porsche. I jumped inside the passenger seat, as Alice was already about to take off. All the men looked after us, jealous. I watched out the window as the city passed me by. We went down a side road. There was a forest that started getting denser. Alice pulled over the Porshe. She ran out. We dont have much time. But, you need to feed. Alice ran into the darkness of the forest and I chased after her. It wasnt long before we found a wild pack of wolves. Alice had no problem taking down the alpha. But I refused to drink from them. I ran farther away and found a young doe and drank without remorse. I hurried back to the car where Alice was already waiting.

I saw faster than Alice all the people in the street.

"Theres something going on," Alice muttered. "Some kind of festival."

"The street are full of people and red flags." I added.

"Whats today? The 19th?" I nodded towards Alice. As she chuckled darkly. "Its Saint Marcus Day. The same Marcus of the Voultri. Legend has it, that he was the one who chased all the vampires away 1500 years ago. The story claims he died trying to kill all the vampires. Its become more of a celebration of the city. Since Voulterra is one of the safest cities, the police force is honored today. They wont be happy if Edward ruins today for them. They'll act quickly."

"Do you have a plan Alice?"

"Edward just has to see you before he does anything. And before he sees me. I just want you to run to him. Im going to get you as close as I can. I need you to go invisible and run in the direction I point in when I stop the car.

We approched Volterra's gates, and as we pulled up slowly I saw a cloaked figure in the square. Danielle was staring back at me.


	5. The Voultri

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.  
The Voultri.**

_**I don't own a thing, not Meyers book, not Edward, not even a penny.  
So it wouldn't do any good to sue me.**_

On the table: Bella's powers are becoming invisible, and mind control to say the least. She has the power to force objects to move including humans and vampires. But there are restrictions, like distance, and Bella hasn't really used it. Only once, so she wouldn't have recognized it.

The cars crept up the slope of the city slowly. As I looked ahead I could see people leaving their cars to walk the rest of the way.

"They wont let us in the city." Alice moaned. Alice parked the car on the side of the road. I looked forward as Danielle gave me a wink and blended into the crowd. "Listen Bella. You need to become invisible. You're going to have to run. Run in the direction of the Palazzo dei Priori. The big clock. Don't get lost." She paused and looked around quickly. "Edward will be under the clock tower, to the north of the square. There's a narrow path on the right, and he'll be in the shadows there. You must get to him before he can go into the sun."

I nodded as I gripped the handlebars, unknowingly breaking it off. Alice pointed to where the street widened into a patch of bright openness. "There- we're right at the southern end of the square. Just run straight across." Alice gasped. "_There everywhere_."

I froze in place, but she pushed me out of the car. "Just GO Bella!" I became invisible and slammed the door open. I ran as fast as I could. I pushed a surprised lady out of my way. I reached the middle of the platform when I realized there was no way around the wall of bodies. I pushed against them, fighting the hands that fought me back. I heard exclamations of anger and pain in languages that I didn't understand.

I looked up at clock realizing I was too late. I wasn't halfway across yet. I wasn't going to make it. I was stupid and we were all going to die because of it. I hoped Alice would get out. I hoped that she would see me from some dark shadow and know that I had failed, so she could go home to Jasper.

Finally there was a break in the throng of the people, I ran forward. The clock tolled as I ran for the alleyway. I could see him now. And I could see that he could not see me. It was really him, no hallucination this time. And I realized that my delusions were more flawed than I knew, they'd never done him justice.

He smiled slightly as if in a pleasant dream. He raised his foot to take a step that would put him in the sun. I ran into him so hard it made a booming sound. The collision made my head snap back, and my invisibility to go away, and Edward caught me in his arms. All the humans looked our way, as Danielle came around from the back of the alley.

He looked at me with quiet surprise.

"Amazing," he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."

"Edward!" I said tensely. "We have to get back." I started pushing him back, making little progress. He was still stronger. I reached out my mind and let go of him as I made Edward move backwards.

Comprehension flickered on his face as he saw that I was 'alive'. Before I could say anything, he yanked me back into the deep shadows, spinning me so that my back was tight against the brick wall, and his back was to me as he faced away into the alley. His arms spread wide, protectively, in front of me.

I became invisible, as I smelled other vampires coming near. The two figures seemed to detach themselves from the gloom.

Alice and Danielle skipped to Edward's side. Both looking like innocent children.

"Good Evening Felix, Good Evening Demetri." Danielle spoke with calmness.

"Danielle," the smaller one said and nodded. "Let's go somewhere more privately." He suggested.

"We haven't broken any rules, Felix. There's no reason for us to go."

Demetri spoke up. "Aro wants you to come with us." He started moving in towards us.

"Tell Aro I'm sorry, we will have to decline his request."

"Aro will be disappointed." Felix purred. "Please Edward, lets be reasonable."

Finally a small figure came out of the shadows, and Felix and Demetri relaxed from their offensive positions. Edward dropped his arms and relaxed his position as well but in defeat.

"Jane," he sighed in resignation.

"Show yourself." She spoke to me, and I looked at Danielle, who shook her head 'yes'. I did as I was told. "Follow me." He childlike voice became a monotone. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me along to walk after Jane, as the others followed.

Edward spoke up casually. "So what happened?" He directed his question to Alice.

"It's a long story." Alice's eyes flickered towards me and away. "Bella's all about the extreme sports these days."

We approached a small hole in the street. It looked like a drain, sunk into the lowest point of the paving. The hole was small, and black. Alice jumped down into the hole, than Danielle. Felix went to push me in, but Edward growled at him to get back. I followed into the hole. It was dim, but not black at the bottom. The light from the hole gave a faint glow in the darkness. Edward jumped down and he came to my side, holding me.

As we continued walking Edward's grip tightened around my waist. For now, it felt like he wanted me, and that was enough to offset the fear. It was probably only guilt, but I felt his lips press against my forehead, and I didn't care what the motivation was. At least I would be with him again before I 'died'.

At the end of the tunnel was a grate. A small door made of bars was left open. Edward ducked through and hurried on to a larger, brighter stone room. We stepped through the door, and I glanced around me in surprise, relaxing automatically. Beside me, Edward tensed, his jaw clenched tight.


End file.
